ViViD
by ecliptical
Summary: Orang itulah yang memberi warna pada hidup Jaehwan. — [ PRODUCE 101 S2 ; Wanna One Kim Jaehwan x Starship Jung Sewoon. ]


**: : : ViViD : : :**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi Jaehwan, pagi hari tak membuatnya merasakan apapun—mungkin kecuali kalau dia bermimpi buruk, atau sebaliknya. Tapi kalau mengesampingkan hal itu, biasanya Jaehwan merasa . . . biasa saja, di pagi hari.

Tapi, pagi ini, sesuatu membuat Jaehwan terbangun dengan perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya. Entah mengapa, dia merasa sangat ceria saat ini. Jaehwan ingin melompat-lompat seperti kelinci di atas tempat tidur, rasanya.

Dan . . . Ya, Jaehwan benar-benar melakukannya. Dia benar-benar berdiri di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu mulai melompat-lompay dan tertawa layaknya seorang maniak.

(Bayangkan apa komentar duo gosip sekaligus rekan kerjanya—Jisung dan Gunhee—kalau mereka melihat keanehan Jaehwan sekarang).

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu akhirnya turun setelah puas melompat-lompat, kesepuluh jemarinya naik untuk mengacak rambutnya. Mungkin ini efek terlalu banyak minum soda jeruk semalam. Ah, seharusnya dia berhenti minum setelah gelas ketiga. Seharusnya dia menolak ajakan Hakyeon sunbae, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jaehwan orangnya tidak enakan, apalagi terhadap Cha Hakyeon—seniornya yang keras kepala.

Tapi, di sisi lain, minuman manis selalu membuatnya menjadi hiperaktif . . .

Jaehwan menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar mandi, lalu berhenti di depan wastafel. Seperti biasa, menatap refleksi wajahnya sendiri melalui cermin kecil di atas keran air, sebelum menciprati wajahnya dengan air dingin dari keran.

(Niatnya ingin tampan seperti Jin Longguo yang muncul di iklan _facial wash_ merk X, tapi satu-satunya perubahan yang dihasilkan adalah, pakaiannya menjadi basah kecipratan air).

Lalu, Jaehwan menyikat giginya dengan sikat gigi berwarna hitam putih—lagi-lagi, seperti biasa.

Dunia memang masih berwarna hitam putih bagi Kim Jaehwan. Sudah 25 tahun dia hidup di dunia ini, tapi sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -nya . . . Bahkan Park Jihoon, mahasiswa magang yang (jauh) lebih muda darinya saja sudah tiga tahun bisa melihat warna. Dan setelah tahu kalau Jaehwan masih hidup di dunia hitam-putih, Jihoon meledeknya habis-habisan..

Tapi, memang, kau baru bisa melihat warna setelah bertemu dengan _soulmate_ -mu. Absurd, tapi begitulah kenyataannya.

Jaehwan juga sempat kesal dan misuh-misuh; bagaimana kalau nasibnya sama seperti Pak Sungwoo, yang sekarang sudah menginjak kepala tiga—bukan tiga kepala—dan masih belum bertemu _soulmate_ -nya? Apakah dia akan mati mengenaskan sebelum dapat melihat warna?

Tapi, sekarang, Jaehwan sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli, karena ia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya. Ditambah dengan rekan kerja dan suasana kantor yang menyenangkan, meskipun kadang juniornya kurang ajar, membuat Jaehwan cukup puas dengan kehidupan hitam-putihnya sekarang ini.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap dan meminum kopi paginya, Jaehwan mengambil tas kerjanya dan berjalan meninggalkan apartemennya. Aneh, efek soda jeruk ini masih belum meninggalkannya sejak tadi.

Tapi tidak apa, justru perasaan lucu itulah yang membuat langkah Jaehwan ke kantor hari ini terasa lebih ringan.

* * *

"Pagi bos! Tumben nggak buluk,"

Dari balik komputernya, Jisung melambaikan tangan heboh ke arah Jaehwan. Dari jauh, mereka bisa mendengar tawa Gunhee dan Heeseok, salah satu mahasiswa yang magang bareng Jihoon.

Jaehwan? Dia cuma mesem-mesem.

"Wuih, Pak bos tumben bajunya nggak tabrak warna," kali ini giliran Jihoon yang menyapanya. Si mahasiswa magang yang sudah bisa melihat warna itu juga tampaknya baru datang, melihat dari tangannya yang masih menenteng tas kerjanya.

Tapi sepertinya bukan cuma Jaehwan yang triggered dengan kata-kata Jihoon. Dibuktikan dengan delikan tajam dari Pak Sanggyun yang sukses bikin Jihoon mengambil seribu langkah menuju mejanya sendiri.

Jaehwan cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi salah satu juniornya yang masuk kategori kurang ajar.

"Μaklumin aja Pak Sanggyun, namanya juga anak-anak,"

Maksud Jaehwan sih, mau menenangkan Pak Sanggyun. Eh, dia malah kena semprot juga. Pak Sanggyun memang luar biasa galaknya kalau sudah menyangkut topik sensitif seperti ini.

Akhirnya, Jaehwan kabur ke ruangannya.

* * *

Sampai waktu makan siang, hari Jaehwan berjalan normal dan lancar. Seperti biasanya. Dia juga sudah mulai melupakan perasaan aneh itu—efek soda jeruk yang membuatnya merasa ingin terus bergerak layaknya cacing kepanasan.

"Pak bos!" Terdengar suara Gunhee yang menggelegar, diikuti suara ketukan pintu sebanyak 5 kali.

Iya, Jaehwan menghitung.

"Makan siang yok, Pak! Sekalian ketemu anak baru di departemen _accounting_ — Woy! Gunhee!"

Suara Jisung terdengar makin pelan, sepertinya Jisung sudah pergi. Mengejar Gunhee, mungkin.

Jaehwan memijat batang hidungnya pelan, menghela napas lalu meninggalkan ruangannya. Dia juga lapar, cacing-cacing di perutnya (Yang dia beri nama Seonho) sudah konser, minta diberi makanan.

(Pak Jaehwan sebenarnya nggak cacingan, kok . . . sepertinya).

"Ah, permisi, pak," tiba-tiba saja suara tak dikenal menyapa Jaehwan, membuyarkan lamunan pria itu.

Ternyata dari tadi Jaehwan bengong di depan lift. Menghalangi jalan saja.

"Eh- Iya iya," Jaehwan menoleh dan menatap pemuda itu sekilas. "Mau turun? Bareng saya saja."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, melangkah masuk ke dalam lift bersama Jaehwan.

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu menekan tombol angka 1, lalu membiarkan pintu lift tertutup. Kakinya diketuk-ketukkan ke lantai lift, menunggu kotak itu membawanya turun. Dia sudah sangat lapar.

"Ahem," Pemuda di sebelah Jaehwan tiba-tiba berdeham, menyadarkan Jaehwan dari lamunannya untuk kedua kalinya. "P-permisi, sekarang . . . Jam berapa ya, pak?"

Jaehwan menoleh ke arah lelaki itu, dan dia langsung dibuat bingung karena dua hal.

Pertama, Jaehwan baru sadar kalau dia tak mengenali suaranya, juga wajahnya. Aneh karena Jaehwan merasa sudah kenal seluruh rekan kerjanya. Mungkinkah ini 'anak baru' yang dimaksud Jisung?

Hal lain yang membuat Jaehwan bingung adalah arloji yang melingkari pergelangan kiri lelaki itu. Sudah pakai jam tangan, untuk apa menanyakan waktu padanya?

 _Positive thinking_ saja, mungkin jam tangannya mati. Ya, mungkin.

Jaehwan melirik arlojinya sendiri—arloji berwarna keemasan, kado ulang tahun dari Jisung dan Gunhee untuknya.

"Sekarang? Jam 12 lewat—"

Tunggu sebentar.

Jaehwan mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian melihat jam tangannya lagi.

Itu . . .

Apakah dia baru saja melihat warna?

Kali ini kedua tangan Jaehwan naik, menggosok kedua matanya.

Masih tidak percaya, dia menatap bayangan yang dipantulkan kaca di dalam lift.

Kemeja biru tua, celana dan sepatu hitam.

Oh, dia benar-benar bisa melihat warna.

Sontak, Jaehwan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda yang masih belum ia ketahui namanya itu.

"Kamu juga . . .?"

"Iya," pemuda itu mengangguk pelan, rupanya langsung menangkap maksud dari ucapan Jaehwan. "S-saya Jung Sewoon, salam kenal . . ."

Jaehwan memperhatikan lelaki itu—namanya Sewoon—dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, dan dia tidak berhalusinasi; Semuanya tampak begitu jelas, Jaehwan benar-benar dapat melihat warna.

Rambut coklat kemerahan, iris mata berwarna hazel, kemeja hijau gelap dan celana panjang yang senada.

Jaehwan berpikir, Sewoon terlihat sangat manis, terutama karena semburat merah muda yang kini menghiasi pipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **: : : END : : :**

* * *

 **.**

HAHAHAHA APAAN INI. Aku juga udah gak paham lagi hahahahaha. Mau sequelnya? Mungkin aku bisa bikinin.

Ada yang suka LOOΠΔ? Atau minimal tau deh. Judulnya ini aku ambil dari lagunya Heejin, member pertama sekaligus _October Girl-_ nya LOOΠΔ. ViViD _is a really nice song, give it a listen if you haven't~_

Lanjutan Sun and Moon aku post secepatnya ya! _Thank you for reading, xoxoxoxo._


End file.
